


Double Drabble: Care.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Double Drabble, Gen, The Prole Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the revolution, Negri walks away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Care.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**philomytha**](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Vorkosigan, any, after the revolution_.

After the revolution, Negri walks away.

He's careful about it. Of course. He's always been careful. A step here, a step there. An avalanche is much too showy. He prefers... care.

And the Vor turn their backs.

The Betans came and turned everything to waste. Questions that defied answers suddenly had answers. He'd watched as it turned to waste, not understanding. Not yet. They'd lost so much. Not until the new ones said, of course we can fix this. Of course we understand this. Of course we know how.

Of course.

Don't you?

So much lost and the Vor stay the same. They always do. His grandfather talked of the old Count. His mother had been a Vorrutyer maid. They knew.

Negri got close. And now he walks away. The dust will settle behind him.

The will say he died in the fighting. He planted the rumors with his plots. They will say when ImpSec fell, the Vor's tame pet died at his post, fittingly. Someone like that could never face defeat, never face the inevitable. Of course not. Of course.

Negri would smile, if he were the sort.

They didn't see it coming. But, of course, they never do.


End file.
